The ZOOM Frosty the Snowman
The ZOOM Frosty the Snowman is a Upcoming Christmas Book. It is also a crossover adaptation of Rankin/Bass Productions' original hand-drawn animated Christmas television special, Frosty the Snowman (1969), which is itself based on the 1950 song by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins. It is dedicated to June Foray (1917–2017). Plot Back Cover Happy Birthday! Emily's Magic Mirror sucks the ZOOMers into Rankin/Bass's Classic Christmas Tale. When Frosty is accidentally brought to life by a magic silk hat, he must weather a storm of adventures and the dastardly plans of an evil magician Professor Hinkle before he can find safety and happiness at the North Pole. Can the ZOOMers and Hocus Pocus help Karen get Frosty to the North Pole before he melts and get their new friend and themselves warm too? Find out this new holiday special. With all your favorite characters, this enchanted ZOOM holiday story, longtime ever since The ZOOM Christmas Carol, brings plenty of Christmas magic to everyone who wants to get it. Main Plot The ZOOMers want to see Auggie Pullman inside of Emily's Mirror, but they arrive at a schoolhouse in the town during the first snow of the season! Nick thinks "What Story has a School" and Shing-Ying answers "Frosty!". A magician named Professor Hinkle is hired by the teacher to perform tricks for a class of children's Christmas party. His magic tricks all fail spectacularly, prompting him to throw his silk top hat into the trash can. But the hat bounces off and lands on the floor, releasing Hinkle's rabbit Hocus Pocus who wears the hat and upstages their master, much to the children's amusement. When the ring of the bell dismisses the school, the children go outside to play in the schoolyard where they build a snowman with a corncob pipe, a red button nose, two coal eyes and a broomstick. It was then, the ZOOMers came by to greet the children (after decorating the townsquare during the beginning of the film) and they decide to befriend them. After the children's suggested names for the snowman including "Oatmeal", Karen, a young girl names him Frosty. Just then, Hocus went outside with the hat still over them. By the time Hinkle also comes out and grabs Hocus, the wind then blows the hat until Noreen catches it. But in the process of doing so, he accidentally tripped on a block of ice, and the hat lightly places itself onto Frosty's head. And suddenly, to the ZOOMers, Hocus Pocus, the children and Hinkle's surprise, Frosty transforms into a living snowman with an aura of sparkle, saying, "Happy Birthday!" The children and animals becomes delighted as they realize it was the magic of the hat that cause Frosty to come to life. But after he also finds out that the hat is magic, Professor Hinkle takes it back when another wind blows it off Frosty's head, changing the snowman back to his lifeless form (with coal eyes). The ridiculous magician vows to use the hat to become a millionaire, and when the children and the ZOOMers state their objections, he mockingly tells them that when they grow up, they'll learn that snowmen can't come to life and leaves. But while Professor Hinkle walks through town, Hocus steals back the hat by switching it with a wreath and escapes their greedy master, immediately returning back to the children, the ZOOMers and Frosty (in his non-living form) in the schoolyard. Thanks to Hocus, Karen puts the hat back on Frosty's head, and for the second time, the snowman is brought to life by its magical power. Amazed to see that he is alive (or "all-living"), Frosty takes some time to speak more words, move his body, juggle snowballs, sweep his broom, count numbers and express emotions like being ticklish. Only his self-observation is cut short when he notices the ZOOMers for the first time. The ZOOMers introduces themselves to Frosty, and the three develop feelings for each other to the point where Frosty said that he will forever always be there for them. However, as the children, the ZOOMers and Hocus had fun with their friend with various winter activities including snowball battles, making Christmas angels, playing doctor with the discovery of Frosty's solid ice heart given to him by his grandfather (the Snowman in July), the ZOOMers' martial arts tournament (featuring karate and bōjutsu) on an ice ring held by Hocus, and even ice-skating, Frosty suddenly enters the early stages of sweating. Noticing a thermometer on the school's brick wall, he worries that when the temperature rises, he will melt. On Karen's suggestions to find some place where Frosty would never melt, Francesco names only one place for Frosty to live at; the North Pole. The children, the ZOOMers, and Hocus all decide to take him to the North Pole, even if they have to take him downtown to the railroad station where he can ride on the train. They parade through town, shocking other townspeople. While on the way to the railroad station, they stop at the bakery and cafe where its owner, Red offers Frosty free Christmas muffins for his "handsome" appearance and personality, so he can share them with the kids (who had their healthy lunches during the class Christmas party), the ZOOMers and Hocus. The group arrives at the railroad station, but they realize they have no money to buy train tickets as the ticket man refuses to let them go on the train. Noticing a freight train heading north, Frosty, Karen, the ZOOMers and Hocus stow aboard in the refrigerated boxcar full of ice cream and frozen Christmas cakes, waving the other children goodbye. As the train departs from the station, Professor Hinkle, having already discovered that he has been outsmarted by Hocus, also sneaks aboard, still vowing to get the hat back. As the train continued up north, the ZOOMers, Hocus and Frosty notice that Karen is freezing (despite all her winter clothing) and realize that she has to get out. And so, when the freight train stops to let a passenger train filled with Christmas travelers pass, Frosty, Hocus, Karen, and the ZOOMers jump off the boxcart just before the train starts off again. Seeing the gang foil him once again, Professor Hinkle jumps off the train too, but tumbles down the hill (while the ZOOMers, Hocus and Frosty, carrying the unconscious Karen, watch from their spot) and crashes into a tree where a pile of snow and ice falls on him, and a nearby squirrel laugh at his misfortune. Now in the woods as Christmas Eve begins to fall, the ZOOMers, Frosty, Karen and Hocus struggle to get away before Hinkle can catch up to them. But Karen, along with the ZOOMers, is near hypothermia, and the woods are bitterly cold. To make matters worse, when Hocus makes a suggestion of building a fire, Frosty admits that he can't do it. Luckily, the gang find the forest glen where the woodland animals including the same squirrel who has his wife and their supervisor, a British owl named Lord Owl, are decorating their Christmas tree to await the arrival of Santa Claus. On Frosty's request, Hocus convinces the woodland animals and they agree to build Karen and the ZOOMers a fire. While Karen and the ZOOMers are warming themselves, Frosty asks Hocus who might be able to help them home before they freeze, and him to the North Pole before he melts. First, Hocus suggested (by hispantomiming) the President of United States and United States Marines before suggesting of a help of Santa. Frosty agrees, and promptly take credits for the idea himself (much to Hocus' annoyance). He sends Hocus back to the animals to get Santa, promising him carrots. But that night, as Frosty waits patiently for Santa, the now-recovered Professor Hinkle shows up Hinkle confronts him, the ZOOMers and Karen once more. Hinkle recognizes the ZOOMers, and after blowing out Karen's fireplace. Now consumed by the knowledge of the ZOOMers, Professor Hinkle identify his wicked purpose to not only recover the hat from Frosty, but to kill the ZOOMers with his magic. Frosty, who refused to surrender his hat, the ZOOMers and Karen are forced again to flee, this time with the ZOOMers and Karen riding Frosty's back as he slides first-head down the hill. At the bottom of the slope, the ZOOMers, Karen and Frosty discovered a greenhouse, filled with Christmas poinsettias. Despite the ZOOMers & Karen's objections, Frosty steps inside the warm greenhouse with them, suggesting that he can afford to lose a little weight while she and the ZOOMers warm up. Unfortunately, Hinkle catches up to them immediately after and locks them in the greenhouse. As a result, Frosty melts to his death, but not before he told the ZOOMers to remember him, and even asks Karen to prevent Hinkle from harming their seven friends as a way of protection. Hocus brings Santa to the greenhouse where Professor Hinkle quickly hides behind the tree from them, after his failed attempt to destroy the ZOOMers when he heard Santa's arrival through the sounds of his sleigh bells, but they find Karen crying over the puddle of Frosty's remains with the ZOOMers trying to soothe her while praying, believing him to be dead forever due to Hinkle's cruel and murderous acts. Santa explains to Karen and the ZOOMers that Frosty is made of the magical Christmas snow, and that he can never disappeared completely, only take the form of the spring and summer rains, until next December. With a gust of cold winds through the open door of the greenhouse, volunteered by the ZOOMers, the puddle that was Frosty was transformed back to a typical snowman form. After bringing the ZOOMers back to life once again and before they leave, Professor Hinkle again arrived at the scene and demands the return of his hat, and Tom and Jerry being eliminated. He relents only when threatened with been removed of Santa's Christmas list for the rest of his life if he put so much as one finger on Frosty's hat or kill the ZOOMers. Santa states that if Hinkle (secretly felt jealous of Frosty) is truly repentant for his mean attitude and harming Frosty, explaining that he doesn't know anything about how to become a gentleman, which Frosty kindly says that friendship exists everywhere, and Karen and the ZOOMers encourage him that friends and charity are more important, and if he goes home and writes, "I am really sorry for what I did to Frosty," a hundred zillion times, he may find a gift in his stocking on Christmas morning, which makes a joyful Hinkle bid Frosty, the ZOOMers, Hocus and Karen farewell and runs home to repeatedly write his apologies, assuming he may get a new hat. After celebrating and greeting the reindeers including Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, his father Donner, and two of his uncles Blitzen and Coach Comet, the ZOOMers and Santa took Karen home and Frosty to the North Pole, but promises that Frosty will be back next winter. Before the end credits roll, the next day, the ZOOMers, Frosty and the children parade through the town square. The townspeople also join the parade, including Red, the woodland animals, Hocus Pocus and a reformed Professor Hinkle wearing his new hat. At the end of the parade, Frosty boards Santa's sleigh and they leave for the North Pole with Frosty altering the original last song lyric, saying, "I'll be back on Christmas Day!" In the post-credits scene, on Christmas Day, Frosty watches them along with Rudolph, and he yet again boards Santa's sleigh, and they leave for the North Pole as Frosty waved at the other various characters down below (characters from the Wizard of Oz, Robin Hood, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Jonny Quest and The Wind in the Willows), and soon they reached to the Northern lights of the North Pole and the sleigh vanishes. The ZOOMers return home through the Mirror and they can't wait to tell their Parents what happened. Characters * Kyle * Nick * Francesco * Shing-Ying * Emily * Noreen * Taylor * Jack: (cameo) * Jack's Mother: (cameo) * Robin Hood: (cameo) * Dorothy Gale: (cameo) * Toto: (cameo) * Tin Man: (cameo) * Scarecrow: (cameo) * Cowardly Lion: (cameo) * Glinda: (cameo) * The Wizard: (cameo) * Coraline Jones: (cameo) * Jitterbug: (mentioned) * Charlie Bucket: (cameo) * Grandpa Joe: (cameo) * Violet Beauregarde (cameo) * Veruca Salt: (reformed) (cameo) * Augustus Gloop: (cameo) * Mike Teevee: (cameo) * Willy Wonka: (cameo) * Toad: (cameo) * Ratty: (cameo) * Mole: (cameo) * Otter: (cameo) * Portly: (cameo) * Badger: (cameo) * Alfred the Horse: (cameo) * Jonny Quest: (cameo) * Hadji: (cameo) * Bandit: (cameo) * Frosty the Snowman (in 1969 Version) * Karen: A little schoolgirl who names the snowman Frosty, Robyn Starling's great, great, great cousin * Other Children (including Karen's classmates) * The Teacher * Red: the baker/ waitress * Professor Hinkle: a greedy, evil magician * Hocus Pocus: Professor Hinkle's pet rabbit/ Tuffy's boss * Santa Claus * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (in 1964/ 1979 Version) * Donner: Rudolph's father. * Mrs. Donner (mentioned): Donner's wife/ Rudolph's mother * Blitzen: Donner's first brother/ Rudolph's first uncle. * Coach Comet: Donner's second brother/ Rudolph's second uncle. * Cupid: Donner's third brother/ Rudolph's third uncle. * Dasher: Donner's fourth brother/ Rudolph's fourth uncle. * Vixen * Prancer * Dancer * Speiltoe: Santa's donkey. * Hermey the Elf (mentioned) * Sam the Snowman (mentioned/ in 1964 Version) * Woodland Animals ** Lord Owl: The animal in charge, an owl with a British-American accent. * Other Townspeople ** The Christmas Tree Seller (debut) ** The First Man with Christmas Presents (debut) ** The Father and his Family (debut) ** The Mailman and his Dog (debut) ** The Street Band (debut) ** The Second Man with Christmas Presents (debut) ** The Woman with Christmas Presents (debut) ** The Barber and his Customer (debut) ** The Woman with Hand Mirror (debut) Trivia * '' the ZOOM Frosty the Snowman'' is the very first traditionally animated ZOOM holiday feature since the ZOOM Christmas Carol (2016). * The film will be rated G for General Audience. But, the extended cut with some of the additional footage will be rated PG for Parental Guidance Suggested''' 'with Very mild comedy, mild slapstick humour, very mild bad language, mild violence, threat. * Running Time: 88 Minutes - 85 Minutes. * Hocus Pocus, first time talks during Professor Hinke's magic show at the school's Christmas party, states his comments that he was late for fun with Frosty and the children. * Before moving onto the ice skating sequence where Frosty melts a little bit due to the temperature of the school's thermometer, the scene shows the ZOOMers in a bōjutsu in the first sparring battle on an non-slippery, unbreakable ice martial arts ring held by Hocus Pocus with Frosty and the children watching, wearing their karate uniforms with the Rankin/Bass logo as a symbol and wielding their bō staffs which they made of snow. * In the original film, Frosty's eye color are just solid black, but in ZOOM Book, his eyes are blue, due the same eye color as Karen's. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, voiced by Kathleen Barr, makes his first time animated appearance (in his 1964/ 1979 Version). * According to this film, the ZOOMers ''did not fight each other at all during Christmas...only during in the flashbacks. * In the book, a first-time scene where Frosty is starting to melt to his demise-death inside the greenhouse has references inspired from Disney's Beauty and the Beast (1991). * Also in the early and middle workprint versions of the book features some of the different background score and music from various Christmas films and specials including "Holiday Flight" from Home Alone (1990), and "What's This?" from The Nightmare Before Christmas ''(1993). * In the later workprint and extended versions, outtakes were included for the closing credits to show some familiar scenes or sequences that are filmed, but not included in the final version. For example, Frosty says "''Merry Christmas!" instead of "Happy Birthday!" when he comes to life through his magic hat, while Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes ''(1930–present), in in his cameo appearance, replaces Hocus Pocus during Professor Hinkle's magic show in the class Christmas party. Also, in one of the outtakes in the credits, Professor Hinkle tries to jumps on Frosty to take the hat, but accidentally jump-lands off screen on the instruments and Porky Pig's classic ''Looney Tunes drum, which it made Frosty crack up.